Infinity
Infinity is the Primordial Deity who embodies all of Space and Reality across all of Creation. Together with her twin brother, Eternity, they compose the entire Spatio-Temporal Axis across all of Creation. Unlike her brothers, she takes a very active role, walking among the denizens of all Creation. History Appearance As the personification of Space and Reality, Infinity has no real form being wholly abstract and formless. Her form is described by the other Primordial Deities as a mass of fluctuating and glittering lights and stars. In her manifestation, Infinity prefers to take the form of a woman in her late teens to her early twenties. She has pink hair and turquoise eyes with a headband of with two red horns. Infinity wears a red military uniform with black tights and white boots. However, she mostly wears a plaid pink jacket, a pink dress underneath, black leggings, and a white and green lace-up boots with grey fingerless gloves and an orange scarf. Personality Infinity, unlike her brother Eternity and her cousin, Abyss, is not as detached from Creation preferring to take a more active role. She frequently visits the Physical Realms living like “''normal person''”. Infinity has walked among the denizens of Creation often watching events unfold from the background more or less learning how to “''live''” as she puts it. Infinity is a highly mischievous and carefree being often indulging in the aspects of mortal life sometimes leaving her realm in the hands of her champion much to his chagrin. She loves to play pranks on the other Primordial Deities often replacing Death’s Scythe with foam and painting Eternity’s entire lunarium pink. Her tendency to drive the other Primordial Deities insane has earned her the epithet, The Goddess of Madness, though Infinity loves to refer to herself as the Goddess of Pranks. Her carefree nature is a welcome sight among the Primordial Deities often being reprimanded by her younger siblings despite being the older one. Infinity does possess the capacity to be serious in manners that requires the Primordial Deity who embodies Space and Reality rather than the “Primordial Goddess who just wants to enjoy her life.” At the mention of the Leviathans, she displayed a seriousness unlike her and begins to emit a suffocating aura of intense hatred. When appearing to her champion, she told him of what the merging of two universes entailed and stated that it was completely natural but the energy released can raise whoever wielded it to the level of their world's gods. As the third eldest Primordial Deity, Infinity takes it upon herself to be the big sister and the motherly figure of the younger Primordial Deities. In contrast to her mischievous, carefree personality, Infinity does care about her siblings often checking up on them from Kaleidoscope and visiting them. She is a frequent visitor to the other realms in Hyperspace. In addition, she holds great affection for her champion viewing him as her surrogate son often saying to him that “''everyone at one point should experience the joy of parenthood''.” Powers and Abilities As the Queen of the Primordial Pantheon and the Embodiment of Space and Reality, Infinity wields a level of power that cannot be quantified or described by lesser beings. In her very presence, most beings want to curl up into a ball due to the immense power that can be felt radiating off her form. Her only equals in power are her twin brother and Abyss, outclassing all other Primordial Deities. As the Embodiment of Space, she has power over the entirety of the fabric of Space across all Creation. *'Immense Strength': Infinity wields nearly immeasurable levels of strength. Her only equals in this department are Eternity. It is stated by the ancient peoples that a fight between her and Eternity can possibly spell the doom of multiple worlds. *'Immense Durability': As Space itself, it is extremely difficult to harm Infinity. *'High Mid-Tier Nigh Omnipotence': Infinity possesses inconceivable levels of power, far beyond any deity that exists on Earth and the Dimensional Gap. Only Eternity can match her in pure power. A mere gesture such as a finger snap is capable of causing multiversal wide effects such as warped space, black holes, and even ruptured stars and planets. **'Absolute Spatiokinesis and Reality Warping': As the Embodiment of Space and Reality, Infinity can control reality and space to levels beyond what most levels could ever hope to even achieve. She can crush, fold and shatter the very fabric of space itself. In her more mischievous moments, she is known to trap other people in alternate realities of her own making such as this one time she trapped an entire group of hikers inside a forest with no end. Infinity is also capable of perceiving all realities and dimensions. In ancient myth and the cults that worship her, it is stated that Space and Reality become more stable with Infinity's every "breath". ***'Spatial Flight': Infinity can fly by willing the space around her to move. ***'Dimensional Slicing': Infinity can cut open space. This can create portals and cut all those caught in its range. ***'Spatial Distortion and Mimicry': Infinity's presence distorts space and reality with her aura being able to affect all dimensional levels. Infinity's entire form can sometimes appear as a hologram within our third dimension. ***'Dimensional Awareness': Infinity can see and perceive all other dimensions. **'Omnificence Genesis': Infinity can create at near unlimited levels so long as she has the power necessary to do so. ***'Avatar Creation': Infinity can create avatars to interact with others or carry out her duties. **'Teleportation': Infinity can teleport. ***'Schrödinger Teleportation': Infinity can teleport other locations and be anywhere and nowhere until she is observed. **'Apporting': Infinity can apport. **'Portal Creation: '''Infinity can create portals to other dimensions and to her own realm within Hyperspace. *'Invulnerbility': As an Abstract Embodiment, Infinity is extremely difficult to harm, much less even kill. There are ''very few weapons and objects that can allow others to harm Infinity. Killing Infinity is an entire different matter. It is speculated that only other Primordial Deities can harm and kill Infinity and the Primordials can do this easily. **'Immortality': Infinity is immortal and cannot die of natural causes. **'Nigh-Absolute Regeneration': Infinity can heal from virtually any form of damage, even the destruction of her entire self. *'Lesser Nigh-Omniscience': Infinity holds vast amounts of knowledge due to her ability to see all of Space and Reality. However, her knowledge is only limited to what happens within the Space and Reality and anything that has occured outside Reality and Space, Infinity has no knowledge of. She is also capable of seeing into the dimensions of her fellow Primordial Deities. *'Nigh-Omnipresence': Infinity exists across all of Space and Reality. Trivia *Infinity is based on Infinity from Marvel Comics and Palkia from Pokemon. *Her appearance is based on Zero Two from Darling in the Franxx and Nadeshiko Kamigahara from Yuru Camp. *Her relationship with Eternity and Nihil is based on the Creation Trio from Pokemon. She is most similar to Palkia in which she and Eternity get into cataclysmic fights that often end in the destruction of several continuities. **Likewise, she can also be likened to the Chaos King as her relationship with Eternity can be antagonistic but it's more of a friendly sibling rivalry than a God-Anti God scenario. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas